Waiting is the Hardest Part
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - Another of my GS fantasies.


Title: Waiting is the Hardest Part

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: Not even close to being mine.

A/N: Thanks again to Marlou for betaing this for me. Any remaining errors are all mine. As far as spoilers go, anything that has aired in the States is fair game in this.

Fingers move in a blur over taut strings, at a pace which seems much too quick for the tempo of the music emanating from the instrument. A harp was not an option that would have crossed her mind, but it seemed the only option Grissom thought of. Her face reddened and a small hiccup-like giggle escaped her as she thought of how they truly did complete each other. The word emotional was just too mild a description for her today.

Tears were permanently at the ready, threatening to overflow the rims of her eyelids at any given moment. The thought of trying to scrounge up some valium or some other narcotic to calm her nerves kept playing through her brain, but she had no idea how to get her hands on anything like that. Her eyes widened at that ridiculously foreign thought. How would she make it through this day if crazy ideas like those were sneaking up on her?

Peering through the double wooden doors and overlooking the pews, she was close to those tears spilling out now. The sight of her friends and coworkers all in their Sunday best awed her. Of course she'd seen them in their court attire before, but nothing compared to what she was witnessing now. Perhaps it was just the beauty of the day making them seem that much more spectacular. It occurred to her momentarily that all of their guests would look better than her on her day.

Greg, with his hair slicked down, appeared way too comfortable in his dark blue, double breasted pin striped suit. The girl on his arm was one Sara had never seen before, but she looked like a sweetheart. Sara thought she was the kind of girl that any mother would be thrilled to see with her son. She wondered briefly if Mrs. Grissom viewed her that way.

Nick showed up dateless, after bragging for days about what a big decision he had in narrowing down his choice, about which of his lovelies he would bless by asking to accompany him to this most glorious occasion. Sara couldn't help the smile that snuck up on her while remembering the look on his face when those words came out of his mouth, a sort of defiant smirk. He knew she didn't believe his stories of a harem, but it didn't stop him from trying to make everybody think he was as much of a player as Warrick.

Warrick was more dashing than ever in a suit that seemed to match his eye color perfectly. A shade of green she would have sworn he had specially made just for him. No wonder the ladies swarmed around him, he was just perfect in so many ways even if he was somewhat oblivious to his own smoothness. She couldn't see his date from her vantage point, but he certainly was spending a lot of time around Catherine.

Sara couldn't remember ever having seen Catherine's hair done up the way that it was today. She would have to tell her later that she should wear it that way more often. It was up off her shoulders, exposing her neck in a way which made Sara a little jealous. The line of her skin was just beautiful there, and the way her dress dipped down to the bust-line made it that much more stunning, elongating and accentuating her already spectacular feature. She was talking with Warrick but it seemed as though her only date was Lindsey.

Lindsey, who'd grown up so quickly since the death of her father. Her long, dark blonde hair, fashioned in a beautiful French braid and wearing a dress the color of sunshine. A yellow so cheerful and yet subdued enough to not be shocking. She was now as tall as Catherine, not that Catherine was a tall adult, but it was always a milestone when you outgrew your parents.

With a gooseflesh causing chill breaking out over her entire body, she tried to blink back the emotion that suddenly seemed to overwhelm her. Attempting to take control of her breathing, she managed to slow it down, hoping she wouldn't actually faint even though she was very close to doing just that. The rushing noise that proceeds passing out filled her ears as she grabbed onto the door molding in an attempt to steady herself while she swayed slightly.

Willing her body back to being merely petrified, she attempted to rid her brain of thoughts of her parents, and why neither would be here on her day. The hollowness in her chest seemed to be more prevalent these days while setting everything up for this event. Even though she was used to her life and her familial situation, she couldn't help but wonder what this day would be like with a more traditional family atmosphere attached to it. Normalcy was something she never quite got a grasp on, and she cursed herself for worrying if she ever would, if their children ever would.

They'd agreed that she would stop taking the pill after they'd been married for six months. If children came, then they would be blessed and their children would be loved. If not, then it just wasn't meant to be for them. But picturing a little boy running around collecting bugs in the back yard, sharing his father's love for the creatures along with his eye color touched her heart. A radiating warmth spread from her chest throughout her whole body. All these thoughts were racing around when the music stopped abruptly, causing her to flinch. She knew these few moments of free time before the event would surely kill her.

Heading back to her spot, she ran into the wedding "party." Wanting only a small affair, they opted for just one other couple to walk down the aisle before them. For no other reason than to honor Grissom's Mother.

Sara realized she was growing more fond of Mrs. Grissom daily, and having her in town for the wedding and hearing all the stories of Little Gil growing up endeared her to her even more. Her long silver hair piled on top of her head exposed her round and wrinkled cheeks in a way that made her look even sweeter than she already was. Clinging to Brass' arm, they started down the aisle when the music started again.

Sara didn't like the thought of anybody giving her away. The fact that she was only transferred property didn't strike her as a warm and fuzzy idea on her wedding day. They had agreed that they would walk down the aisle together, arm in arm as equals. Grissom offered to remain hidden from her sight until that moment; at least they would be traditional in that way. She was staring at the closed door across the hall, hoping ridiculously that he was behind it. Sara stood, worried still if she would be there all alone as in her nightmares of previous nights.

As the music changed her fists clenched involuntarily, she hoped the door would open, that he would be there, wanting to be her husband as he'd claimed months prior. It didn't open.

She stood there, not believing that it wasn't opening. It was a latent fear, always there just out of reach, but there none the less, and it was coming to fruition now as she stared in disbelief at the unmoving door. All of the blood seemed to leave her body as she struggled to remain composed, at least on the outside.

And then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, gripping her familiarly as his warm breath could be felt on her neck.

"You're the most beautiful bride, Sara."

And the tears threatened again. Embarrassed by her lack of trust in him and relieved that he was there combined to nearly overwhelm her. She turned around to face him, the man who'd stolen her heart so long ago, still able to take her breath away. They shared a small kiss before she slipped her arm through his as they looked out at the small gathering before them.

Sensing his nervousness, she whispered, "Waiting is the hardest part."

He squeezed her arm once again before taking a deep breath and beginning their journey.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
